Care to Dance? (1/?)
by Trin
Summary: I feel that Chris & Rita have been neglected long enough. You other authors start writing, too. R&R for this is my first FF. Just read. You know you wanna.


Title: Care to Dance? (part 1/?)  
  
Author: Trin  
  
Email: Trinity386@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Classification: General (for now... gonna get to the romance... hey, how can you have Chris Lorenzo, Rita Lance, and NO romance? Not possible!)  
  
Disclaimer: Uh, yeah, they belong to other people. If I was making money off of this, do you think I'd put a disclaimer up in the first place? And don't sue me, please, I just borrowed your characters (who's show you so stupidly cancelled and don't even re-run) for some harmless fun. If you have a problem with that.... well, I don't know, but I had better be nice since they're not my people! Anyone you don't recognize in the future is probably a figment of my imagination.  
  
Spoilers: Let's see.... how 'bout, it's a story. Bet ya didn't kno that. Just read!  
  
Author's Notes: I should really start the story now, huh?  
  
Care to Dance?  
  
"The best kind of friend is one where you can sit on a porch swing with them,  
say nothing, and walk away feeling like it was the best  
conversation you'd ever had."  
  
"Lorenzo! In my office NOW!"  
  
Chris grinned. "Gee, Sammy, the day just doesn't start without that."  
  
Rita chuckled. "Yeah, but Sammy, you didn't listen very well. He only said 'Lorenzo.' I'm off the hook, but what did you do?"  
  
"Oh no! Sam, you gotta hide me! Gimme your coat and sunglasses! I need a disguise!" Chris flashed his famous Lorenzo grin, knowing he couldn't fake being scared of Cap. Lipshitz. Cap took the place of a father to himself and Rita, and his wife seemed the mother. Something neither of them had growing up.  
  
"Oh, Sam, just go see what he wants."  
  
"But Riiiiita...."  
  
"Sorry, Sam, I'm on the phone," she picked up her cellphone and began dialing.  
  
Chris pouted. Rita was supposed to help him. "Fine Sammy, but if Cap chews my butt off it's all your fault..... And you gotta glue it back together!" He added, racing off before his superior really did find something to do to him.  
  
"Oh you,...." Rita couldn't help but stiffle a laugh and shake her head. "Oh, hi, is this......" Rita started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So, Cap, what's up?" Chris took a seat on the couch of his captain's office. I don't remember ticking off anybody new. Chris thought. But with Rita and I, you just never know. He began to grin, ear to ear, just at the thought of his partner.  
  
"Lorenzo, knock that smile off your face. Somebody called me this morning. Why they did not call you directly is beyond me. But I have been asked to get a message to you."  
  
Now what is going on? Who would call Cap? Why would someone call Cap? "Cap, can you just tell me who it is? I kind of have a partner, a case, and hmmm... well, that's about it waiting for me out there."  
  
Cap just shook his head. "Chris paperwork is not a case. Nor is it punishment!" Cap needed this joking around. Christmas was a time of year when he could be a scrooge and have a reason. Lately, though, being a scrooge was depressing. Heck, this kid fools around so much it's scary. I can join in if I want to. Cap supressed a smile. "Chris, I have just gotten off the phone with.... Anna."  
  
"Anna as in my mother, Cap?" Chris ran a hand through his hair and exhailed deeply. "What happened?"  
  
Holding his hand up, Cap replied, "Chris, it's nothing bad. Well, it shouldn't be anything bad, but I don't know about your perspective of this. She wants you to come to a Christmas ball that she's throwing. She said she'd call you tonight about the details, but there are no buts about it and you're coming. She didn't want to tell you directly because she knew you'd refuse. She's a smart woman, you know Chris. And I have to say, she's planned what she's doing quite well."  
  
Chris just sat. Shaking his head. Back and forth, back and forth, back, "I'm not going, Cap. Uh-uh, no way. I refuse to be a stuffy, snotty,.... She can take her Christmas ball and...."  
  
"Chris, just wait till she calls. Now, shoo, shoo. Get back to your 'case.'"  
  
Chris was about to whine, but for some reason, spending time with Rita seemed more fun. Chris jumped up like a lightning bolt and stood at attention. "Yes, sir, Captain, sir!" With that, he marched out of the office, up to Rita's desk and hopped onto the corner. "Heya Sam, wacha doin'?" Flashing his famous Lorenzo grin.  
  
All it takes is one of those. No, it doesn't even even take a Lorenzo smile. He just has to be here.... Ok, it takes one thought of him to make me melt. This smile is going to do me in one day.... "Hey, Sam, what did Cap want?"  
  
"Ha, I asked you first!"  
  
Stop smiling and I'll.... "Fine, I just finished up my paperwork. Are you going to tell me what Cap wanted or START your work?" Rita just smirked at him.  
  
Chris mocked pain, thrusting his hands over his heart, nearly making him fall off Rita's desk. "AH! Well, Sammy, it seems that my 'mother' has invited me to a Christmas party. Promise me we'll spend Christmas together, Sammy! I don't know how I'll survive otherwise!"  
  
Rita stood up and stepped behind Chris, playfully massaging his shoulders. "Sammy, I would be happy to spend Christmas with you. Well, I have been for the past 4 Christmas's, so I think I am anyway. But, don't talk about your mother like that, and don't even think about trying to get out of that party." Chris opened his mouth to protest, but Rita pinched it back shut. "You're going, Mister. End of story. You see your mother once a year for an hour or so. You will make an effort to patch up your problems. Now, come on, we need to pick up some papers from George." Rita began to walk away, picking up her coat. Having enjoyed the closeness with Chris just then, she needed to calm her nerves.  
  
That woman is going to kill me some day.  
  
That man is going to kill me some day.  
  
Chris hoped off the desk, and sprinted to catch up to his partner. "Sammy, wait up!"  



End file.
